Water is used for various industrial facilities and production facilities, and thus there are a water tank reserving water and facilities for administrating the water tank. Since sediment is accumulated in the water tank, the water tank requires to be periodically cleaned in order to manage water quality and prevent equipment using water from being damaged.
A conventional water tank cleaning method includes an operation of discharging water reserved in the water tank, an operation of removing sediment from the water tank and an operation of storing water in the water tank.
The removal operation in the conventional water tank cleaning method is manually performed by operators. Specifically, the removal operation is carried out in such a manner that the operators enter the drained water tank, accumulate sediment using a push rod, a bulldozer, etc., suck the accumulated sediment and discharge the sediment to the outside of the water tank.